disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Patamon
Patamon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. This Patamon is in the Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 anime as the partner of Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. The Patamon of Digimon Adventure/02 also appears in all of the Digimon Adventure/02 related movies. Appearance Patamon is a small flying guinea pig like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. It has a short, stubby tail. Its underside is a light cream color, while its back and head are orange. Description Patamon is a main character in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, as well as the movies "Digimon Adventure", "Our War Game!", "Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals", "Diaboromon Strikes Back" and Hakuna Matata with Disney Crossovers. Patamon is the playful Digimon partner of Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. In Digimon Adventure, Patamon was the last of the DigiDestined Digimon to achieve his Champion form, and the last again to achieve his Ultimate form (achieving both many episodes after the others did). However, both his Champion and Ultimate forms are immensely powerful for their respective level, and are responsible for defeating Devimon and the final Dark Master, Piedmon respectively. T.K. returns as a main character in the second Digimon Adventure 02 season, as does Patamon. Because of the Digimon Emperor's control spires, Patamon was no longer able to digivolve into his Champion form, and instead fought in his Armor form—Pegasusmon. In the series, Patamon has a sensitive, sometimes childish personality. Attacks *'Boom Bubble' (Air Shot): Patamon's body inflates as he gulps in air—which he then shoots forward from his mouth. ''Hakuna Matata (in the crossover with Digimon) Other Forms The name "Patamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Patamon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Poyomon's Digi-Egg Poyomon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside T.K.'s Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Hope, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Poyomon. After sacrificing himself to defeat , Angemon was reformatted as a Digi-Egg. T.K. keeps the egg with him, and it hatches into Poyomon soon after the DigiDestined complete their raft for Server Continent. |- | Poyomon '''Poyomon' is Patamon's Fresh form. After Angemon sacrifices himself to defeat Devimon, Patamon's data is reconfigured into a Digi-Egg. As the DigiDestined depart for the Continent of Server, the Digi-Egg hatches into Patamon's Fresh form, Poyomon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): An attack that fires bubbles from the mouth. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Tokomon Tokomon is the In-Training form of Patamon. The name "Tokomon" comes from "tokotoko", a Japanese word that describes the onomatopoeia for trotting. T.K. first meets Tokomon immediately upon his arrival into the Digital World, and the two formed a strong bond very quickly. Tokomon later digivolves into Patamon when the DigiDestined children were in danger from Kuwagamon. When Patamon is reconfigured after the battle with Devimon, he hatches as Poyomon and digivolves to this form again in the Koromon Village. While he normally appears to be harmless and cute, it is notable that when in danger Tokomon will open his mouth, which reveals layers of huge shark-like fangs. However, he is never seen using these fangs so it is likely they are just used as a scare tactic. When Patamon becomes really weak, such as after a DNA Digivolution, he is most likely to revert to this form. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): An attack that involves firing bubbles from the mouth. |- | Pegasusmon ]] Pegasusmon, the "Flying Hope" (or "the hope that gallops across the skies" (Amakakeru Kibou) in Japan), is the form Patamon becomes when he armor digivolves using the Digi-Egg of Hope. Patamon first became Pegasusmon when the Digi-Egg of Hope was found. Patamon and his partner T.K., along with Kari and Gatomon ended up in a cave after escaping from attacking Tyrannomon. TK managed to open the Digi-Egg and evoked its power, allowing Patamon to armor digivolve to Pegasusmon. Unlike the other Armor Digimon, Pegasusmon was still needed after Ken reformed, mainly due to the fact that Angemon's main attack, Hand of Fate, was useless against the Control Spire Digimon the DigiDestined had to face, as well as the fact that it's hard for T.K. to ride on Angemon. Attacks *'Star Shower' (Shooting Star): Pegasusmon shoots a cluster of stars from his wings. *'Equus Beam' (Silver Blaze): Shoots a green beam from his forehead. *'Wind Mane' (Needle Rain): Pegasusmon sends out a shower of needles from his mane. *'Golden Noose' (Sanctuary Bind): Pegasusmon partners with Nefertimon to bind enemies with a rope of golden light. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Angemon Angemon is the Champion form of Patamon. Angemon is a six-winged angel dressed in white and blue clothing. Like many other humanoid-like Digimon, such as Angewomon and Kazemon, his eyes are covered by his helmet and are never seen, giving him the appearance of a blind prophet. Patamon becomes Angemon for the first time during the final fight against Devimon. Devimon had already defeated the other six DigiDestined and their partner Digimon, and when he attempted to grab T.K., Patamon jumped in front of T.K. and finally digivolved into his Champion form Angemon. In a final desperate attempt to defeat Devimon, Angemon sacrificed himself. Angemon was reborn as a Digi-Egg, eventually hatching to become Patamon again. Angemon reappeared in the Real World during the battle between Myotismon and WereGarurumon, in which he forces the former to retreat in a seeming moment of victory when he joins the battle. Angemon is a very powerful Champion Digimon—his primary attack, the Hand of Fate is very effective against Virus Digimon. Even Myotismon (an Ultimate level Digimon) had been unable to dissipate it, (he had been able to dissipate Ultimate-level attacks from the other DigiDestined's Digimon), although the attack itself was an ambush, and Phantomon (another Ultimate Digimon) was completely destroyed by it. Interestingly, the only Digimon Angemon is unable to defeat are those who are of the Mega level; namely the Dark Masters and VenomMyotismon although he was able to hold off Piedmon for a few minutes. During the battle with LadyDevimon, Angemon and Birdramon left in the middle of the fight in order to gather the forces. Angemon and Angewomon appeared to fight Cherubimon. Later on, he digivolved to Seraphymon to release the Golden Digi-Eggs. After the Digimon Emperor was defeated and his block against Digivolution lifted, Patamon had the natural ability to once again assume his Champion form. However, his main attack, Hand of Fate, was useless against the majority of Digimon the DigiDestined had to fight since they where created from Control Spires. This meant they were not real Digimon and Angemon's attack only affected evil Digimon. For that reason, Pegasusmon was still used as his primary fighting form until Angemon and Ankylomon unlocked the power of DNA Digivolution. Attacks *'Hand of Fate' (Heaven's Knuckle): Angemon fires a beam of sacred energy from his fist. *'Angel Rod' (Holy Rod): A strike using the staff he carries. *'Angel Staff' (Holy Staff): Spins his staff to block incoming attacks. |- | MagnaAngemon MagnaAngemon is Patamon's natural Ultimate form. He carries the sword , which allows him to open the Gate of Destiny. Piedmon, the last of the Dark Masters, had been able to turn almost all the DigiDestined children and their Digimon into key chains (besides T.K & Kari; Mimi was away at the time, so she was safe also). Patamon digivolved to Angemon and joined the fight, but was defeated by Piedmon. After seeing T.K.'s willingness to never give up, Angemon finally digivolved into MagnaAngemon, and overwhelmed Piedmon. Using the Magna Antidote ability, MagnaAngemon was able to restore all the DigiDestined and their Digimon. MagnaAngemon then helped WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon defeat Piedmon. It was MagnaAngemon who finally finished off Piedmon with his Gate of Destiny which WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon knocked him into after it finished off the last of Piedmon's army. He made very few appearances in Digimon Adventure, appearing only to fight Piedmon and Apocalymon. When TK used the crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns, Patamon lost the power to become MagnaAngemon until Azulongmon gave one of his DigiCores to the Digi-Destined Digimon three years later. This allowed their lost ability to digivolve to their ultimate forms. MagnaAngemon makes brief appearances in Digimon Adventure 02. Angemon uses the power of one of the Destiny Stones to digivolve into MagnaAngemon and fight the nearly invincible BlackWarGreymon. Despite only being an Ultimate, MagnaAngemon is able to fight on equal footing with the Mega BlackWarGreymon, due to his advantage against Evil Digimon. He nearly destroys BlackWarGreymon with his Gate of Destiny, but BlackWarGreymon destroys the Destiny Stone, cutting off MagnaAngemon's power source and causing him to degenerate and his attack to dissipate. MagnaAngemon also teams up with MetalGreymon and Kiwimon to fight Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon and Giromon where Tai and T.K. send them back to the Digital World. Angemon digivolves to MagnaAngemon after scaring off MarineDevimon, but when he shows up to fight SkullSatamon, he is hit by SkullSatamon's Skull Hammer attack without being able to defend himself due to SkullSatamon's speed. Instead of pursuing SkullSatamon, MagnaAngemon gives his power to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode alongside the other Digimon, allowing their friend to become Imperialdramon Fighter Mode; afterward, he degenerates to Patamon. MagnaAngemon appears a final time when T.K. has Patamon digivolve to three of his forms: Angemon, Pegasusmon, and MagnaAngemon, who each attack MaloMyotismon. However, they vanish when they cross into the Digital World. Attacks *'Gate of Destiny' (Heaven's Gate): MagnaAngemon creates a large portal that sucks in the data from enemy Digimon. MagnaAngemon can also unleash an aurora beam when standing behind it. *'Magna Antidote' (Holy Disinfection): An all-purpose healing ability. Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Partner Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anime Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Digimon Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Disney characters Category:Creatures Category:Descendants characters